


A spice mix of existential dread and coffee grounds.

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Can you guess who station management is, Existentialism, Inspired By WTNV, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 10:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15970556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Anniversaries are a great way to keep track of progress, of how life has changed since the last time you took time to introspect.





	A spice mix of existential dread and coffee grounds.

[Click]

_The sun rises and birds flock on the electricity lines. The townspeople leave their homes and outside they’ll find the vast expanse of space, glaring down at them with a disapproving eye. She always fucking does that though, and it’s business as usual._

_What’s up, Derse?_

_I wanna thank you all avid listeners for tuning into channel four-thirteen on this scorching friday morning. And, It just so happens that on this day on this hour, is the exact time five years ago that I started my career as radio-host. Pretty fucking cool. Some of you have noted that since then, my voice has gotten deeper and less potent to causing people to want to rip their ears off. That’s always a plus I think. You _also_ noted that I have grown up to become a strong, handsome young man, to which I say I know it’s you who sent this letter, old invisible nanna that inexplicably and unpredictably bakes you cookies at ungodly hours of the night, and I would like to say thank you. Both for the cookies that keep me company during sleepless times, and because of the… compliment. I guess._

_Station management has “provided” me an anniversary gift in the shape of reassurance. I have no idea what it is she's reassuring me of but that’s the general gist of-- emotions, really, that I got as I passed her door earlier. I can never quite figure out what she’s talking about, ever, because as far as I know a… whatever she is, doesn’t have mouths, and actually just a whole lot of tentacles instead, but I think I’m a pretty good interpreter of her charades._

_Either way the reassurance was nice. Like, you know when you stare up at the sky for too long and you realize that some day the debris of space will, imminently, crash into the smack-dab center of the town, killing every inhabitant in the valley as well as the rest of Earth’s population, within seconds? That absolute and undeniable fact that it will happen, and you will _not_ be there for it? That’s the feeling I got when she vaguely wiggled one of her tendrils at me through the opaque door-window. _

_I’m pleasantly surprised I wasn’t cursed in fifty-five different ways for walking into work in a good mood. Or maybe I was cursed, and there’s just like a year-long wait until they take affect. I don’t fucking know. I thanked her for the gift anyway, and seeing as I practically owe this day to her, I slid her a cd I thought she’d like under the door._

[A sigh, and the sound of a chair creaking]

_Anniversaries are a great way to keep track of progress, of how life has changed since the last time you took time to introspect. So, I’ve been thinking about this town lately._

_Something that I got used to pretty quickly once I moved here from the city is that everyone… knows everyone. It’s just this _thing,_ right, there’s a very limited amount of people around here so when you walk down the street to the grocery store to rent some pasta or whatever and you see someone? They’re like, your neighbor. Or your neighbor’s neighbor whose name and mother’s elusive backstory you know from the time they told you it at school when you were kids, and you’ve seen them here before. Because you’ve taken this same route every week for years and you always see them there. And if you spend enough time here you’ll have walked every street more than once, at one point. That’s just how it is in small towns._

_What I’m getting at is that when once upon a purple moon someone new arrives around here, it’s not very long until everyone knows about it through the symbiotic gossip system of curious locals. Covers everything this channel doesn’t._

_Like, a young man drove into the valley today._

_I felt a great need to report on this, because well, that’s my damn job, and also because our latest and investigation-eager intern Jane Crocker _really_ wanted to get out and do something apart from fetching me stuff. So she took her interview notes with her and headed out-- with my approval._

_And I’m... hm._

_Karkat Vantas has a very distinct, red set of eyes._

[End of segment.]

**Author's Note:**

> This is something old I found in my folders, and I liked it enough to finish it. Unless I feel like continuing it, that is.
> 
> Tell me what you think!


End file.
